She wore a red guitar pick
by FallenDarkness666
Summary: When Bella was first put in the system, she built up the walls to protect herself. Now after 8 years and 10 homes, will she finally stay in one place? After enrolling in high school and catching the eye of a rugby player will her walls come down? Or will it take a few good friends, a kicking band, and some badass rock tunes to get out her past and make way for today? Highschool AU.


Bella was a smart girl. Not the kinda smart that got her good grades…or kept her out of trouble….but damn it she wasn't stupid! Everyone thought she was. Mainly teachers and other kids. But whatever, who needed them anyways. She didn't mind being a loner.

I mean, yeah it'd rock to have friends. She always felt so alone, but she would never change herself for them. If they were her friends, they'd just have to accept her the way she was. She was a rock n' roll bitch who did what she wanted, said what she wanted, and that was that. Other people used words like "punk" or "emo" or "sk8ter girl" which weren't that bad, so hey why not add those to the list.

And besides, she didn't stay in one place for long. Bella was a foster kid, so she didn't have time to make friends most often. Usually the people who took her in were either uppity rich people or the scum of the earth. She hated both kinds. She was never overly a jackass to either kind, she just didn't listen when they told her to conform.

Now she was at her tenth foster home. She wasn't giving this one too long either. Bella had a record of how long it took her to get taken out of a home, a week was her high score, and apparently, there was a real young kid at this new place. People who already had kids most often didn't want the fosters anywhere near their "real children". She was cool with that, never too good with littles anyways.

As the car pulled up to her new house, her social worker stopped in front and looked at her.

"Will you at least try to last at this one?"

"Probably not."

He huffed at glared at her for a moment.

"One of these days you're gonna get your ass handed to you and nobodies gonna come to your rescue cause you deserved it."

"Already have, remember?" she spat back.

He narrowed his eyes and roughly opened the car door, got out, and slammed it behind him. Like always, she sat in the car and waited for the fosters to come out and meet her. This gave her a chance to check out the outside.

The front was all brick and stone. There was an archway in the center that lead to the front door which was green and matched the shutters on the windows. There was a stone path leading up to the front stairs. All around the outside of the house, from what she could tell, were gardens. It sorta reminded her of the bits she could remember about her real parents.

Where were they anyway? She was young when she stayed at her friend's house. She was having a sleep over with her friend when his mother came in crying and hugged her. It was weird. It had to have been 10 at night and they were reading comic books by flashlight when she came in.

"Mrs. Gamgee?" she asked as the baling woman wrapped her arms around her.

"Momma what's wrong?" he asked getting scared.

But Mrs. Gamgee didn't answer. She only pulled her son close and hugged both of them for what felt like hours as she sobbed. Bella never got the answer about her parents. She didn't know what happened. A small part of her prayed that they had died and not just abandoned her. She always felt responsible for them leaving. At first she was depressed and tried to be perfect for everyone, then after a few years in the system, she grew angry and rebellious and just didn't give a shit got to the point where she was fine if nobody ever wanted her...but a part of her still knew she would break if her parents didn't either.

Bella's thoughts were interrupted by knocking on her window. All she could see was a small pale hand and some giggling. She rolled her eyes and opened the car door. Once it was opened her eyes set on probably the most adorable kid she had ever seen. He was very small, maybe 3 years old with a mess of curly black hair on his head, covering his forehead and draping just above his crystal eyes. His skin looked paler against his chocolate brown shorts and blue t-shirt, his tiny feet bare and porcelain looking against the black of the pavement. He smiled at her shyly and twiddle his thumbs nervously.

"Are you my new sister?" he asked, his quiet voice melting her heart.

"Ummm...Yeah? I think?"

Before another word could be spoken the small boy launched himself at her, giggling and grinning from ear to ear. Bella was taken by surprise and fell back in her seat as he sat down on her stomach.

"I'm so happy to have a sister! I've never ever had a brother or sister before! You've made me so happy and I know you're gonna make mommy and daddy happy too! Mommy got real excited when she said I'd be getting a sister, but she said she would be younger and that was a long time ago and mommy's been sad since but once daddy and her came back and told me my sister would be coming after all, I was so so happy! We're gonna be best friends you and I. Not like those ones that fight all the time and are mean, we're gonna be like scooby and shaggy! Just you and me versus the world! Frodo and his sister, partners in crime! Sounds good doesn't it? I thought of it all by myself!"

Bella didn't know what to say about the little chatter box sitting on her. For a moment, she thought he'd be quiet and maybe upset about having her there, but that got shot to hell mighty quick.

"Frodo, don't frighten the poor girl." a sweet voice called.

"I wont mommy!"

He got off and quiet literally dragged Bella to her feet and toward the house. At the door, she was met with the sight of who she could only guess would be this chatter box's mom. She had dark hair like her sons, but her hair was long and ended in bangs right above her emerald eyes. Her skin was a shade tanner than Frodo's, but flawless and glowing. She wore brown jeans and a short-sleeved auburn V-neck shirt. She too, like her son, was barefoot.

"Hello dear. I'm Primula. It's wonderful to meet you." she said as Frodo wiggled his way up into her arms.

Bella nodded her head and watched the flex of emerald change with the woman emotions. She seemed curious of her, probably because of Bella's get up. The get up she was wearing today was black skinny jeans, red sneakers, a long-sleeved shirt that was white and black in the torso and black a red stripes on the sleeves, her lucky blood red guitar pick on a black chain around her neck, and her black fake leather biker gloves. And her chalked hair which starting from the middle grew increasingly more fire-red before meeting black tips in her naturally golden, shoulder length hair. Yeah, she was definitely a sight.

"Well come on in now." Primula said, "Don't want you catching a cold on your first day here."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys! This is the start of yet ****another**** Hobbit fanfiction. I was asked this before, no I do not have a problem with writing pieces that have Bilbo as a male, they just always sorta turn out like this. Anyways eventually I'll do other types of Fanfictions, I'll soon be starting a Hetalia one so keep them eyes open! Anyways thanks for the support for all of my pervious pieces and continuations will be up shortly. **

**Forever yours,**

**FallenDarkness666**

**P.S. Almost forgot, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
